Para Siempre Tu y Yo
by Stepha-Chan
Summary: Un Fic.. de como Todos Creo yo Quisieran que terminara Blood Haji
1. Chapter 1

Olaaaaa Akii a ver Un Fic de uno de mis Anime Preferidos... BLOOD+

Sinceramente.. Cuando empecé a buscar Fics de Blood+ Pensé encontrar algo.. Ehmm!! Algoo Diferente… Aver Si les Gusta!!

Este Fic se Ubica maso menos en el Ultimo Cap! Despues de que se le cae el techo encima de mi Adooorado Hagi... D Es Mio Chicas jajaja ¬¬

Disclaimer: Production I.G - LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS... PERO EL FIC SI ASI Q CUIDADITO NOMAS!

* * *

Un Nuevo Comienzo para los Dos... By Stepha-Chan

Nankurunaisa… Te amo…

Creo que jamás se me Olvidaran aquellas palabras… aun así pasen los años… y yo vuelva a tener que dormir por otros 30 años me seria imposible olvidar las "ultimas" palabras de mi Caballero… Hagi… Como puse ser tan tonta… todo era tan obvio…

Nankurunaisa… Te amo…

Que daría para volverte a ver Hagi… Tu Prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo… me haces falta… Cual es la razón para seguir viviendo para seguir viviendo Si tu no estas Aquí?!

Hagi… Te amo…

Saya… Mi dama mi razón de Vivir… por Fin te encontré… lamento haber sido la causa de tu sufrimiento me Perdonas?

Hagi... Yo... Te amo... Cumpliste tu Promesa... Volviste...

Saya... Siempre estare a tu Lado para Cumplir tus deseos...

pero...Hagi... Tu... Cuales son tus Deseos?

Estar contigo Para Siempre...


	2. Chapter 2

Ola Gnt de FanFiction que se toma la molestia en leer este Fic… son las 11:29 de la noche estoy súper deprimida porque me di cuenta que mi diske mejor amiga se volvió una mierda así de fácil… le importa un carajo nuestra amistad y ahora lo único que le interesa es estar besuqueándose con su enamorado… OK… ven estoy jodida… como odio que pasen estas cosas y para matarla tengo un examen final de mi curso preferido! HISTORIA (Sarcasmo) ni modo no? La amistad solo dura hasta que un tío se empieza a ligar a tu mejor amiga y luego Zas! Te la Robo… Bueno tengo ganas de escribir algo… espero que les guste, Si alguien quiere ayudar con mi Depre ya saben mi correo esta en mi Profile... Gracias! Aunque me dan ganas de seguir renegando con Uds. no los haré sufrir!! Aki viene!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Casi todo se había Solucionado Hagi no estaba muerto, Kai cuidaba de sus Sobrinitas, Casi no existían mas quirópteros, El mundo estaba a salvo pero de sus sentimientos quien podría salvarla?

Donde estoy?...

Saya… ya despertaste… me alegro…

Que paso… Quien eres? Donde estoy… Quien Soy…

-_Pensamientos de Hagi-_

_No puedo creerlo…han pasado 30 años… 30 largos años para… nada? Saya… si tan solo no hubiera esperado el último momento para decírtelo… Saya yo que fui el Culpable tanto tiempo de tu Sufrimiento… Acaso no hay otro castigo que puedas darme… Porque… espere 30 años para nada…? – Sentia como "algo" bajaba por sus ojos… aquellos ojos turquesas… con los que habia observado por todo ese tiempo a su amada… Saya… porque no podemos ser Felices… Porque…_

_Fin de Pensamientos…_

Porque lloras…? – Dijo con una disimulada sonrisa…

Yo… perdóname… este... no me pasa nada…

Estas seguro?

Si…

La puerta se abre y una mujer aparentemente de unos casi 50 años de edad entra a la habitación…

Julia que bueno que estas aquí saya a despertado…

Si ya lo veo… Hola saya como estas? Hace 30 años que no nos vemos…

Etto.. Estoy bien pero… lo siento no puedo recordar nada…

Ahh no te preocupes es normal… después de todo has estado ausente por 30 años… veras …

Tu eres una Quiroptera...Hace 30 años tu Solias "trabajar para Red Shield" tu trabajo era matar quiropteros con tu sangre y algo aun mas importante tu solias tener una hermana... veras... pasaron muchas cosas que aun no puedes recordar... pero seguro con el tiempo recordaras! por ahora tu necesitas la sangre de tu caballero para seguir viviendo... y esa persona es Hagi... - Dijo señalando a Hagi (el Chico mas Liindo mas kawai de todos los Tiempos...!)

Ah? ' - Esta señora esta Loca... '

Entonces hagi cogio un cuchillo y se hizo un corte no muy profundo y bueno ya saben como es la cosa esa de "transfucion de sangre a lo Hagi" (Asi cualkiera quiere No?)

Saya sintio algo calido sobre sus labios... que esta pasando? porque ese hombre me acaba de besar...?

Hagi miro satisfecho a la Ojirojo y Julio comenzo a explicar ciertas cosas que Saya no entendia y como ven yo tampoco...

2 Horas mas tarde...

Entendiste saya?

Este.. Si Si..

Bueno por ahora quiero que descanses volver del pasado debe ser agotar verdad? y tu te mantienes tan Joven... Ah que envidia...

Jejejeje... '

* * *

Les Gusto Si o No? Me Ayudan Si o No? Todo al Botoncito de abajo elijan Review y denle Duro! al Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! jajajaja Graxias x leer me acabo de desahogar un poco ' la proxima ves sera mas largo lo Prometo... por ahora queria saber que nombres les gustaria para las nenas de Diva xq creo que no tenian nombres verdad... ay si tienen alguien que me haga acordar... que tengo memoria de pollo xD! y con algo de suerte para los Pervertidos de Internet un Lemon! ' Ahii los Veo!

**Agradecimientos**

**Sesrena**

**No-Life Princess**


End file.
